1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for forming multi-cell partitions to be inserted in packing boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As heretofore known, a multi-cell partition is formed by cutting and slotting two sets of strips to be interlocked by intersecting them at their notches. Each set has the strips thereof vertically oriented, and the sets are positioned so that the strips of one set are disposed above and at right angles to the strips of the other set, and with the notches in respective vertically spaced strips being aligned. Then the sets of strips are simultaneously moved together to effect intersecting at the aligned notches. Typically, one set of strips is moved onto a platform where the strips thereof are oriented with their uninterrupted edges setting on the platform. The strips of the other set are carried via conveyor means to a position above those resting on the platform, and then the upper set is moved downwardly to effecting intersecting, whereupon the mechanism holding the upper strips releases them and returns to permit another set to be moved into position. The completed partitions are removed from the platform and tied for shipment.
All attempts to speed partition formation have been severely hampered because of the numerous start-stop operations required, i.e., intermittently moving parts to receive strips and orient them vertically, move the strips in parallel relation to the assembly station, hold the strips momentarily stationary and poised with their notches aligned, then effecting vertically reciprocal movements to form the partition and return for repeat operation, and collapsing the formed partition for removal and tying. For example, successive strips may be fed into an assembler at the rate of 750-ft. per minute, but due to the various intermittent operations the assembler moves strips at a rate approximately only one-third of the input feed capacity.